thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
T
T.H.O.M.A.S (which stands for "'T'rains 'H'ave 'O'utstandingly 'M'arvelous 'A'dventure 'S'tories") is a reboot of the Thomas & Friends franchise, created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. NOTE: This page is still in development and will be completed in due time. Please be patient. Characters North Western Railway Main Fleet * Spencer (#1) * Edward (#2) * Gordon * Henry * James * Duncan * Ivo Hugh * Duck * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Alfie * Toad * Charlie * Samson * Sixteen * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Hurricane * Nigel * Luke * Patrick * Hector * Class 25 * Sam * Harvey * Anges * Ruth * Lucy * Jemima * Elsie * * * * * Rosie the Red Engine (#37) * * * Class 40 the Diesel (#40) * * * * * Lemberg the LNER A3 Pacific (#45) * * * * * * Hiro the Japanese Engine (#51) * Class 52 the Diesel (#52) *'Arry the Ironworks Diesel (#53) *Bert the Ironworks Diesel (#54) * Stepney the Bluebell Engine (#55) * * * * * * Pretty Polly the LNER A3 Pacific (#61) * * * Marshall (#64) * * Whiff (#66) * * Phillip (#68) * * Thomas the LSBCR Tank Engine (#70) * Annie the LSBCR Coach (#71) * Clarabel the LSBCR Coach (#72) * * * * Cromford (#76) * * * * * * Boxhill (#82) * Brain the Troublesome Truck (#83) * Bullstruck the Troublesome Truck (#84) * Chester the Troublesome Boxcar (#85) * Chump the Troublesome Truck (#86) * Crack the Troublesome Truck (#87) * Craig the Troublesome Truck (#88) * Crusty the Troublesome Truck (#89) * Francis the Troublesome Truck (#90) * Greg the Troublesome Truck (#91) * Muffin the Troublesome Truck (#92) * Omar the Troublesome Truck (#93) * Peachy the Troublesome Boxar (#94) * Pinky the Troublesome Boxcar (#95) * Ralph the Troublesome Truck (#96) * Spanky the Troublesome Boxcar (#97) * Tobias the Troublesome Truck (#98) * Dumas the Troublesome Truck (#99) * Zippy the Troublesome Truck (#100) * Stumpy the Troublesome Truck (#101) * Randall the Troublesome Truck (#102) * Dolan the Troublesome Tanker (#103) * Doogie the Troublesome Tanker (#104) * Slappy the Troublesome Truck (#105) * Ivan the Troublesome Truck (#106) * * * *B2 the Class 110 (#110) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Cumbria (#150) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Raul (#166) Island of Sodor Shunting Team * Skarloey (IOSST #1) * Rheneas (IOSST #2) * Sir Handel (IOSST #3) * Peter Sam (IOSST #4) * Rusty (IOSST #5) * Percy (IOSST #6) Episodes Season 1 Trivia *The names for the Troublesome Trucks originated in a YouTube video made by TheUnluckyTug titled "Unanswerable Thomas Questions"One of the video's co-hosts, Zeo93 came up with several potential names for the Troublesome Trucks. All credit for the names goes to him. ** However, one of the trucks' names in the video is "Tomas". This had to be changed to "Dumas" for the series due to the recurring gag of Dumas being nicknamed "Dumbass". * *